


¿Quien es un buen chico?

by Chicarvil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy hace de las suyas con el hechizo del perrito</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Quien es un buen chico?

No pudimos evitarlo, estabamos hablando de obras de teatro y de repente salio el tema del episodio anterior y de la de cosas que se habian dejado en el tintero y ....Y...bueno, solo dire que todo es culpa de parker xDDD

TÍTULO: ¿Quién es un buen chico?

AUTOR: Chicarvil y Parker F

ANDOM: Supernatural

PAIRING: Wincest

CALIFICACIÓN: Nc18...

RESUMEN: Sammy hace de las suyas con el hechizo del perrito

ESTADO: Completo.

 

 

-¿Quién es un buen chico? ¿Eh?... ¿Quién? ¿Quién?

 

Sam sabia que se estaba pasando cuatro pueblos, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Se le quedaron las ganas de hacerlo cuando descubrió que el hechizo para hablar con el perro había dado demasiado resultado pero ahora que estaban en un pequeño receso, con ese pastor alemán olisqueando la calle y el a solas con su hermano/perro, no pudo evitarlo.

 

-Sammy... No lo...

 

No le dejo terminar, le enseño la pelota de goma roja y la movió rápidamente a la derecha consiguiendo que todo el cuerpo de Dean se moviera en la misma dirección, todo alerta y los ojos fijos en la pelota.

 

-Sammy... - Regaño su hermano dando un paso a un lado y poniéndose tenso.

 

Movió la pelota hacia el lado contrario consiguiendo que Dean reaccionara de la misma manera que antes y repitió los movimientos varias veces cada vez más deprisa hasta que tuvo a Dean tan pendiente de su mano que olvido hasta protestar y entonces la lanzo... hizo como que la lanzaba y disfruto el espectáculo que era su hermano lanzándose en la dirección hacia donde creía que estaba la pelota prácticamente se había lanzado en plancha y al no encontrar la pelota se había vuelto a mirarle con autentico reproche, pero Sam no se sentía ni siquiera un poco culpable, más bien seguía con ganas de divertirse y volvió a mover la pelota delante de los ojos de Dean hasta que le volvió a ver completamente alerta.

 

-¿Quieres jugar? ¿Quieres? Buen chico, traela chico, traela...

 

Tampoco esta vez tiro la pelota, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente a la siguiente, no lo hizo hasta que su hermano estuvo realmente cansado y frustrado de picar una y otra vez en la misma broma estúpida. Cuando por fin tiro la pelota Dean salto y la cogió al vuelo.

 

-¿Me la devuelves? -Dijo Sam y Dean no quería, de verdad que no quería devolverla, pero era como un imperativo imposible de negar, lo intento, hasta gimió lastimeramente, pero al final termino cediendo y volviendo a ser objeto de las bromas de su hermano. Al cabo de unos minutos estaba agotado, sudoroso y frustrado... y alegre.

 

-¡Buen chico! ¿Quién es un buen chico? - repetía Sam cada vez que le devolvía la pelota y le acariciaba la cabeza, de repente necesitaba más caricias, caricias y una rascada fuerte, fuerte...

 

Se tumbo boca arriba en el suelo, esperando unas caricias que no sabía si iba a recibir pero que anhelaba.

 

Lo hizo por instinto, ese instinto que el hechizo había despertado en él y que le estaba fastidiando más de lo que quería.

 

Sam lo entendió sin mediar palabras, como le entendía siempre que estaban cazando, como le entendía siempre.

 

-Buen chico Dean, así que tú también quieres caricias en la barriguita eh, claro que sí.

 

El gemido de gusto que soltó Dean nada mas sentir esas grandes manos sobre su estomago fue digno de ser grabado pero Sam estaba demasiado ocupado moviendo las manos sobre la barriga de su hermano, acariciando y rascando y viendo como el que recibía sus caricias se derretía en pleno suelo sin importarle nada mas que moviera sus dedos sobre su piel. Observo la cara de felicidad del cazador y como prácticamente se le salia la lengua de la boca y no pudo evitar mover con fuerza ese gran cuerpo, ganándose un pequeño gruñido entre satisfacción, molestia y juego. Paro durante un segundo recibiendo una interrogante mirada de su hermano que le hizo volver a poner las manos sobre su estomago solo que con un poquito de mas fuerza. Casi se le saltan las lagrimas de la risa cuando vio la pierna de Dean moviéndose de forma espasmódica debido al placer que le daban sus dedos, eso le hizo preguntarse que haría su hermano si paraba de repente y se negaba a continuar acariciándolo. Así que eso hizo. Se paro en seco y puso las manos sobre sus muslos. Menos mal que estaban ellos dos solos porque si en ese momento entraba alguien y los veía, no se creería que eran dos cazadores experimentados, sino dos niños, un gigantesco sentado sobre sus propias rodillas y otro tirado en el suelo cuan largo era y con cara de pena. Dean espero unos segundos para ver si continuaba y al ver que no era así imito su postura, sentado sobre sus rodillas mientras pegaba la cabeza a sus manos para animarle a continuar. Sam dio un respingo, tenia las manos sobre sus muslos y ello ocasiono que la nariz de su hermano rozara su entrepierna. Fue a apartarlo para regañarlo pero fue demasiado lento ya que su hermano se dedico a olisquear la zona como el buen perro que era y vale, vale que si Dean fuera un perro seria uno de presa pero una cosa era olerle para quedarse con su olor y otra muy distinta lo que estaban haciendo, le estaba oliendo con tanta intensidad que lo tiro sobre su propio trasero y metió la cabeza entre sus piernas. -Dean... Quieto... No me hagas castigarte.- Y no supo porque pero esa simple frase le sirvió para que se le pusiera dura al instante. Su hermano al entender el tono de voz severo se alzo sobre las palmas de su hermano y, a modo de disculpa se pego a su cara y saco la lengua, dándole un largo y húmedo chupeton que le hizo doblarse de dolor debido a que su erección se multiplico de tamaño.

 

No esperaba es que Dean le lamiera la cara. Un lametazo en toda regla, desde la barbilla hasta casi la oreja y luego otra vez y otra, y después le lamió la boca y Sam ya no se controlo, dejo de tocarle como a una mascota y paso a apretarle y comerle la boca.

 

Dean se pegaba a su cuerpo y respondía a sus envites con la misma fuerza y sensualidad de siempre, pero algo dentro de Sam le hacía sentirse aun más pervertido que de costumbre, Dean respondía por instinto, pero no era el mismo cazador de siempre, era un instinto de mascota, de animal que quiere agradar y eso era muy excitante y muy perverso al mismo tiempo. Dean pocas veces se dejaba manejar, más bien era él el que mandaba siempre y Sam estaba más que dispuesto a tomar el relevo en esta ocasión.

 

-¡Buen chico, Dean! ¿Quién es mi buen chico? - Repetía entre caricia y caricia, entre beso y beso, entre tirón de ropa y tirón de ropa, hasta que tuvo a su hermano casi desnudo bajo su cuerpo. - Tú eres mi buen chico, venga quitate todo, dejame verte... buen chico, buen chico...

 

Sam siempre ha pensado que su hermano era algo así como el buen soldado entrenado por su padre, pero es ahora cuando le tiene bajo su cuerpo cuando siente el impulso de ir más lejos de lo que fue John, de adiestrarle, de convertirle en su propia mascota mimada y no en el duro cazador que en realidad es.

 

Se separa de él y le mira, le encanta el cuerpo de Dean, duro, musculoso, perfectamente definido y envuelto en esa piel dorada salpicada de pecas, una piel que debería ser besada y adorada continuamente. Dean se revuelve bajo su mirada y cuando Sam se aleja, Dean se acerca, San retrocede y Dean termina sobre él, entre sus piernas frotando su nariz y olisqueando sobre la franja de piel que forma sus ingles. Sam esta a punto de correrse sin tocarse, sólo con el ritmo de los gemidos necesitados de su hermano cuando siente como Dean le voltea.

 

No sabe como ha pasado. Creía que tenia la situación controlada, a Dean controlado pero siempre se le olvida que su hermano es como una especie de fuerza de la naturaleza. Así que antes de darse cuenta tiene los pantalones en los tobillos impidiéndole moverse y la lengua de su hermano enterrada tan profundamente en su culo que lo único que podía hacer era dejarse hacer con la mano derecha apretada en el suelo y la izquierda aplastada contra la superficie de la mesa donde hicieron el hechizo que convirtió a Dean en un perro esa misma mañana. La lengua de Dean se mete aun mas adentro suyo, lubricándolo y partiéndolo por la mitad, empujando con toda la cara entre sus nalgas y obligándolo a separar mas las rodillas.

 

-Dean... -Jadeó sin saber muy bien que mas decir. El solo quería reírse un rato de su hermano y ahora... Se le corta todo el hilo de pensamientos cuando nota como un dedo se une a la lengua que esta en su interior y empuja con fuerza, dilatándolo con muy poco cuidado. Quiere decirle que vaya con mas cuidado, que no sea tan animal pero en este precioso momento su hermano no es su hermano, es mas animal que otra cosa y eso, maldita sea, le pone tanto que no puede evitar llevársela mano a la polla y empezar a acariciarse de forma furiosa.

 

-Joder, Dean...

 

Esta vez el que gimotea como un perro al que han regañado es él, sobre todo cuando el segundo dedo se mete en su cuerpo con la misma fuerza que el segundo. Sam nota humedad en la parte de atrás de los muslos y sabe perfectamente lo que es, es la saliva de su hermano y eso casi le hace correrse como si fuera un adolescente.

 

Consigue mantener el tipo pero por poco tiempo ya que Dean abandona lo que estaba haciendo y se cuelga de su espalda, cerrando las dos manos sobre su cintura y poniéndolo en una posición tan sumisa que debería de estar prohibido.

 

Gime con fuerza al notar la presión contra su pequeño aro de músculos que a pesar de estar dilatado sigue siendo demasiado estrecho para Dean, sobre todo cuando el cazador no se dedica a ser delicado, mas bien todo lo contrario, se empuja dentro de el con contundencia, sin prisas pero sin pausas pegando el pecho a su espalda y mordiéndole el cogote como el animal que se supone que es.

 

-¿Quien es ahora el buen chico, Sammy?- Le oye jadear con la voz tan oscura que bien podría ser un demonio.-¿Quien, eh?

 

Vuelve a preguntar enfundándose en el de un solo empellón y haciéndole ver las estrellas. A partir de ahí tanto él como Dean dejan de pensar, Sam solo se dedica a sentir y intentar no partirse la cara contra el suelo debido a las grandes y fuertes embestidas que le proporciona su hermano.

 

Son tan fuertes que a pesar de intentarlo, termina con la mejilla pegada al suelo y el culo totalmente expuesto, cosa que Dean no deja pasar ya que nada mas verlo en esa postura de sumisión, recrudeció sus embestidas con tantas ansias que por un momento Sam creyó que iba a levantarlo del suelo. Las embestidas son profundas y seguidas, gracias a la nueva postura Dean no tarda ni medio segundo en encontrar su próstata y castigarla hasta tal punto que Sam ni siquiera tiene que tocarse para encontrar placer, solo mover ligeramente el culo para darle el encuentro a las fuertes embestidas, así que eso es lo que hace, araña el suelo mientras se dedica a comportarse como la perra en celo en la que lo ha convertido su hermano que parece mas que encantado con su nuevo rol.

 

Se corre con un fuerte estertor, notando el placer cerrarse sobre sus riñones y las venas del cuello marcándose tan fuerte que por un momento creyó que le iba a dar una aneurisma.

El orgasmo es tan fuerte que casi pierde el conocimiento y si no lo hace es porque su hermano sigue “ahí” empujándose dentro del el con las mismas fuerzas que cuando empezó y, aunque parezca increíble, Sam se alegra de haberse corrido y que Dean aun no lo haya hecho porque gracias a eso puede centrarse en su hermano, que le esta clavando las uñas en las caderas con tanta fuerza que le va a dejar los diez dedos marcados y en la respiración pesada y acelerada, si no fuera porque sabe que es imposible fijo que volvía a empalmarse.

 

Pero como ya es habitual en tan poco tiempo, su hermano le saca de su error cuando, en un alarde de fuerza y elasticidad por parte de ambos, Dean se pone de pie y tira de su culo hacia arriba, aprovechando la diferencia de estatura para que el cazador pueda aprovechar su alta posición para profundizar en sus embestidas sin necesidad de perder fuerza.

 

Esta nueva postura hace que Dean no solo no pierda fuerza sino que ademas gane profundidad, una profundidad que consigue que se le ponga de nuevo y termine mordiéndose el brazo debido a la mezcla de dolor y placer que ello conlleva. Siente como el cuello le protesta y esta seguro que, cuando acaben, va a tener que tomarse un relajante muscular pero ahora lo único que puede hacer es alzar aun mas el culo y tocarse, porque...Joder, ya se ha corrido una vez sin tocarse y no puede ser que su hermano le haga correrse otra vez de la misma forma.

 

Dean pareció oler sus intenciones y como si ello le molestara se empujo con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo quedándose bien enterrado en sus entrañas para que lo notara bien adentro.

 

-No me has respondido, Sammy... ¿Quien es el buen chico ahora? -Pregunta con una voz tan animal que le golpea directamente en la polla.

 

-Yo....Yo...-Jadea con tono de sumisión: Suplicando, jadeando, anhelando a su amo.

 

-Así me gusta. Sam casi puede verlo de pie, detrás de el, con esa sonrisa de come mierda mientras se prepara para follárselo. Y es entonces cuando lo siente: Dean afianzando su peso detrás de el, cerrando las manos con fuerza y cogiendo aire. La primera embestida es destructiva. Su hermano a utilizado su fuerza para separarlo y luego obligarlo a empalarse a si mismo mientras hacia lo propio. Es tan brutal que le deja sin aliento. Y a partir de ahí la cosa solo puede mejorar.

 

Dean lo empuja hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras su polla sale y entra de su cuerpo. Lo hace con tanta fiereza y fuerza que Sam siente como se convierte en una pobre y desvalida chica que lo único que hace es pedir mas y mas con suplicas incluidas.

 

-Por favor, Dean... Más...

 

No se da cuenta de que lo esta haciendo en voz alta, el decirle lo bien que se siente y que por lo que mas quiera, no pare hasta que se corre por segunda vez y esta vez es tan intenso que termina viendo puntitos blancos por detrás de los parpados.

 

Dean lo sigue a los diez minutos siguientes, se corre con un aullido y sin haber dejado de mancillar su cuerpo de tal forma que Sam lo único que ha podido hacer es disfrutarlo como nunca. Nada mas terminar, caen los dos al suelo completamente exhaustos.

 

A Sam le duele el culo horrores y el cuello y... Bueno, seria mas fácil enumerar lo que no le duele, pero que coño, volvería a hacerlo.

 

Dean esta a su lado, completamente desmadejado y volviendo poco a poco en si y eso es algo que Sammy no se puede permitir porque como deje que eso pase Dean empezara a pensar tonterías sobre que lo ha violado y bueno... puede que en parte fuera verdad pero por otro lado... Él también se lo tenia merecido. Así que...

 

-Oye, Dean...- Su hermano responde con un gemido interrogante.- La próxima vez jugamos a traerme el palo, ¿Vale?.-Pregunta y nada mas hacerlo se lanza contra su hermano para devorarle la boca en un beso tan húmedo y obsceno como lo que acaban de hacer en el suelo de esa habitación. 

FIN


End file.
